This protocol looks at the feasibility of using voluntary generated brain cortical activity as a control signal for functional neuromuscular stimulation (FNS) of a neuroprosthesis that assists in restoring hand function. The work is based upon previous work reported by Wolpaw et al. and involves the detection of the mu rhythm (8-12 Hz) component in the EEG signal sensed over the central sulcus with conventional EEG electrodes.